Birthday Surprises
by demonluver821
Summary: After a battle with the Mews that leaves Kisshu with Unresolved Sexual Tension, he wakes up in the middle of the night to find himself chained to his bed.  But this may not be such a bad thing... get ready for smut with lemons on the side.


demonluver: Hey everyone, I'm here without Kisshu and Ichigo today. I'm starting of this story without any funny skits. I'd just like to start by giving a shout-out to AmayaTas and FallenAngelxXx for giving me the idea. Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Kisshu gave a soft groan and fell back onto his bed. Taking out his hair ties and ripping his shirt off, he tried his hardest to keep from pouting. "Fuck..." He muttered, stripping out of his pants so that he was clothed only in his boxers. <em>'Today was depressing...'<em>

As he brought his bedcovers around him, Kisshu couldn't help but remember Ichigo's face during the fight earlier that day. He had her trapped, with a tentacle holding her in place. Kisshu could have done anything he wanted with her, just like in so many fantasies he had late at night. But when he was about to rip off her shirt, to see what he longed for so long, he stopped to look at her face.

She was trembling. He could see the fear in her eyes. Kisshu never wanted Ichigo to fear him.

So he did something unimaginable, he let Ichigo go.

The pink mew scrambled to her feet, a look of bewilderment about her. She gazed up at him. Kisshu, burning with desire yet unwilling to harm her, gave a smirk and forced a laugh.

"Keh, it'd be boring with you all tied up..."

Ichigo's expression changed to a look of... gratitude? Kisshu couldn't tell. All he knew was that Ichigo had a soft smile, with a glint in her eyes that Kisshu was certain he imagined. She ran back to her teammates, who had apparently won the battle, casting a slight glance back at the alien floating above her.

Kisshu flew backwards, trying to keep from shouting. _'She'd better appreciate it...'_ He thought angrily. _'That was fucking generous...'_ A pang of regret formed in his chest.

"Goddamn it, I want her so bad!" Kisshu yelled out into the open sky. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around. Pai was there, with Tart behind him, smirking. Kisshu could feel his face turning a bright red.

"I assume you were talking about Ichigo?" Pai asked, face expressionless save for a raised eyebrow.

Kisshu gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Um... hi?"

Pai gave a slight glare. "You really must learn to control your hormones... couldn't you find some sort of outlet?"

Tart chuckled. "Other than your right hand?" Kisshu growled and bopped him on the head.

"Shut up! I'm doing just fine!" The green haired alien looked back at Ichigo, who he could now just barely see in the distance. _'Beautiful...'_ He thought forlornly as she disappeared behind some trees.

Head hung low as the reality that Ichigo would never love him hit his chest like a ton of bricks, Kisshu teleported back into his room.

And that is why, hours later, he lay in bed, naked save for his boxers, on the verge of falling asleep. As his breath slowed, Kisshu drifted out or consciousness with a final thought, _'Worst birthday ever...'_

A sudden shift in the air pressure caught Kisshu's attention as his eyes shot open.

Slowly turning his head, Kisshu looked around the room, still half asleep. "W-Who's there...?" He mumbled, trying to think clearly. There was a shuffling, and a small grunt as someone knocked into his bedside table.

"Who's there?" Kisshu shouted, sitting up. Or at least trying to. Kisshu pulled on the ropes that bound his arms and legs in a feverant attempt to free himself. Glancing around in the darkness, he tried to make out where his captor was.

_'He must be using magic to hold me...'_ Kisshu thought frantically. _'How could he have gotten into my room so fast? Only Pai and Tart would be able to do that...'_ He squinted in the dark, able to see a vague outline of another person in the room. "Show yourself, coward..." Kisshu spit out.

A dim light shone in the room as the figure walked towards his bed. To Kisshu's pure and utter astonishment, he saw Ichigo, donned in a tan trench coat, standing at the base of his bed.

"Ichigo...?" His voice came out in a small squeak. Ichigo gave him a shy smile. Kisshu blinked. "What... why... what are you... doing here?" Kisshu's breathing became labored as she slowly walked around the bed towards him.

"Well..." Ichigo muttered, trailing one finger up his chest. "Pai came to my house about an hour ago... he said that you were sick, and that I was the only one who could help you..." Kisshu strained to hear what she was saying through his pulse, which had increased so much that his ears were ringing.

Kisshu struggled to find words. "And... well... koneko, I'm not sick..."

Ichigo leaned forward and stared at him through half lidded eyes. "He said you were love-sick..." She whispered into his ear. As her warm breath hit his sensitive ears, Kisshu felt goose bumps travel down his neck.

Gulping, Kisshu strained to speak. "Ah... yes, well, I... I don't know if you can say that..." Kisshu felt dizzy, disoriented, not like himself at all. He struggled to find something normal to say. "So, have you come to fix that, koneko-chan?" Kisshu muttered in a voice that he prayed sounded cocky.

Much to his surprise, Ichigo gave a saucy smirk. "That's right. Pai said that you were into handcuffs... I thought they were a nice touch..." She giggled.

Kisshu looked at the mew in disbelief. "What? You're... how... what's gotten into you?"

Ichigo's face lit up in a blush. "Well, um..." She tweedled her thumbs and looked down at her feet. "I've sort of... sort of... liked you... for a while now. Like, really liked you..." Ichigo looked up and smiled shyly. "Do you like me too?"

Kisshu had to look away from her adorable face. "Erm... well, god, this has got to be a dream..." He muttered, looking her over. "A really nice one too..."

Ichigo leaned forward, placing her lips on his. Kisshu's heart soared out of his chest. Giving a soft moan, he pressed closer, begging for more. Her lips tasted sweet, with a hint of cherry. Kisshu strained against the handcuffs, desperate to touch and taste her, but the bonds held tight.

They broke free from the kiss. Ichigo looked at the alien below her, who was flushed and frustrated beyond belief. "Ichigo..." He muttered hoarsely. "Let me... touch you, damnit..."

Ichigo grinned and kissed his cheek. "Not yet..." She stroked his neck lovingly. "I have this all planned out..." Rubbing his ear, she gave him a light peck. "Still think it's a dream?"

Kisshu shivered and groaned. "God, I hope not..." He could feel himself getting harder as he looked at her. Kisshu could feel his growing shaft rub against Ichigo, no matter how he tried not to.

Ichigo took note of this and smirked. Kisshu decided that he found this face far prettier than the face she made when she was determined to win. Slowly, Ichigo pulled down on the trench coat to reveal what was underneath.

To say that Kisshu was shocked would be a gross understatement. His jaw dropped open, eyes widening, to the sight before him.

Ichigo was clothed in a corset, made of... oh lord, was that _black lace_? It succeeded in pushing up her breasts so that they were almost spilling out of the tight fabric. As Kisshu's eyes traveled lower, he had to work extremely hard to maintain a normal breathing rate. Ichigo was wearing at thong, with black fishnets traveling down her smooth legs that he wanted to rip off more than anything.

Ichigo crawled up on the bed and looked down at him. Her breasts taunt against his bare chest, leg pressing up against his stiff shaft. Around her neck was a black chocker that said two words: "Sex Kitten". A light pink blush covered both of Ichigo's cheeks, with her mouth slightly open in anticipation.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu muttered, pulling even harder against the ropes. Ichigo clicked her tongue.

"Keh, it'll be fun with you all tied up..." She muttered, running a finger down his chest and looking coyly at him.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "You... you dirty little minx..." He said, although not at all upset. In fact, he was quite exactly the opposite. Ichigo licked her lips and quickly bit on his neck.

"Only for you..." She winked at him. Kisshu gulped in an attempt to control himself. Ichigo lifted up one of her legs and straddled his hips tauntingly. Kisshu's eyes widened.

"Ichigo..." He let out a breathy whisper. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo giggled, moving her hips in languid motions around his hardened erection. "What does it look like?" She asked innocently, rubbing his sides slowly. "I'm giving you your birthday present..."

Kisshu could do nothing but watch as Ichigo rubbed against his practically bare body. The heat he felt from her made him go wild, and the fact that he could not touch her aggravated him even more.

Ichigo gave a satisfied smirk as she saw what she was doing to him. Moving her hips in a circular motion, the pink mew pressed the crotch of her panties against his length. Kisshu moaned and clutched the bed sheets desperately.

"So hot..." He gasped out. "You're so fucking hot...!" The heat was radiating in that one place where their bodies met. Ichigo twisted her hips, teasing him even further. A damp spot grew in Kisshu's boxers, and Ichigo gave a soft chuckle.

"Cumming already?" Ichigo murmured, taking one finger and stroking the tip of his erection with one finger. Kisshu shuddered beneath her and trusted his hips up. Ichigo squealed and grinned. "Was that a yes?" Kisshu nodded and whimpered simultaneously.

"Already tired? How disappointing..." Ichigo said in a quiet voice, eyes glinting. "I guess you won't have enough energy to enjoy the show..." She reached behind her back and unzipped her corset, allowing it to fall on the floor beside her. Kisshu's eyes widened as he saw what was underneath it.

"Lace..." He muttered, throwing his head back and groaning. "Damn lace..."

Ichigo giggled. "You want me to take it off?"

Kisshu mock-glared at her. "What do you think, kitten?" He gave a slight pelvic thrust. "You're killing me here..."

Ichigo smirked and pushed harder against him. She caressed his length softly with one hand, the other making a grab for her own breast. Ichigo began to stroke both up and down.

"Like what you see?" She asked a stunned Kisshu. His mouth being too dry to speak, he merely nodded. Ichigo laughed, bringing her other hand up to play with the other breast.

Kisshu's blood was on fire as he watched her playing with herself. Straining as hard as he could against the bonds, Kisshu longed to touch her.

"Ichigo-!" He gasped. "Please... I'm begging you..."

The pink-haired girl moved so that they were eye level. Still rubbing her breasts, she took her flimsy lace bra off with one hand and dropped it to the floor. Kisshu gave a chaste moan as he saw her.

"You're beautiful..." He breathed out. Ichigo blushed slightly, still stroking herself.

"You want to taste them?" Ichigo asked, giving him an innocent look. Kisshu felt himself going even harder as he nodded frantically, mouth going dry again. The mew smiled and leaned over him, breast at his mouth. Desperately, Kisshu licked the tip of her nipple, causing Ichigo to throw her head back and moan.

Encouraged by this, Kisshu began sucking on the tip, nibbling and kissing her as much as he possibly could. His ears ringing, Kisshu pulled against the bonds even harder than before. Still suckling on her breast, he repressed a scream of frustration.

Pulling back, he looked up at her, pleading. "Ichigo..." He muttered. "Please... I need to touch you..."

Ichigo pulled herself back and kissed his lips gently. What had been intended to be a mere peck turned into a long, drawn out kiss. Kisshu pressed his lips hard against her, moaning in desperation. His tongue ravaged her, forcing its way into her mouth and releasing all of Kisshu's frustration and longing.

The first to pull away was Ichigo, panting from lack of air as well as the warmth that was spreading through her body. "Oh, Kisshu..." She gave a soft cry. "You're making me so wet..." She rubbed herself through her thong, and Kisshu stared in amazement as Ichigo ripped off the annoying piece of clothing.

"Good lord..." Now wearing nothing, save for her necklace, Kisshu could fully see Ichigo's body in full. He watched, transfixed, as she brought a hand down to her clit and stroked it gently. Kisshu shuddered, a fire building deep within his chest.

"Goddamn it, Ichigo!" He cried out, thrusting his hips upwards. "You're driving me crazy!" Ichigo, sitting on his chest, gave a gasp as she thrust one finger into herself. Kisshu began panting as he watched her. Her wet entrance was so close, he could feel the heat radiating from it. Ichigo moaned again, pushing in another finger and pumping it in and out of her.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo said, her voice low and sensual. "I want you so bad..." Kisshu's breathing became labored as he looked up at her, face flush with anticipation.

"If you want me..." Kisshu grunted. "Undo these ropes. I'll make it good for you, I swear..." Ichigo gave out another cry as she brought one hand up to massage her breast and let her other hand continue its work on her clit. "Please... Ichigo! I'm begging you, I need to touch you... I'll do anything you want, koneko-chan, I swear it...!"

Ichigo stopped playing with herself to look down at him. She pushed herself back so that she could reach a hand and place it on his shaft, already hard and ready to plunge itself into her. Ichigo's fingers lightly stroked his sensitive skin, slowly beginning to make her movements firmer.

Kisshu threw his head back and moaned. "Ichigo... Ichigo... damnit! I need to be inside of you!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo stopped stroking his manhood and looked into Kisshu's eyes. "Do you want me...?" She muttered, teasing him with half-lidded eyes.

Kisshu gave a groan of frustration. "More than anything, damnit! Ichigo, please-"

He was unable to finish the sentence, because at this point Ichigo took a deep breath and pressed her opening onto the head of Kisshu's shaft. Kisshu stared, open-mouthed with shock as Ichigo bounced on top of him. Agonizingly slow as it was, Kisshu made none of the movements that he wished for. In all honesty, he always loved it fast and lustful, but knowing that it was Ichigo's first time kept Kisshu from plunging into her.

Ichigo had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. It felt as if her vagina was being ripped open. _"Do girls actually LIKE this?"_ She thought incredulously.

Kisshu looked up at her and took note of the pain that was evident in her facial expression. Gently, Kisshu pulled out of Ichigo and gazed up at her solemnly. "Remove the chains, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at the serious expression on his face and obeyed. As soon as the chains were removed, Kisshu twisted her so that Ichigo was on the bottom. She looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Shh…" Kisshu whispered. "I would never hurt you…" He trailed a finger up her cheek. "I am going to start off really slow, alright?"

Ichigo gulped and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. As Kisshu pressed his bulging manhood inside her body, Ichigo's hands grabbed his back desperately. Kisshu could feel her nails biting into him, yet he did not stop until he cried out in pain.

He looked at her in concern. "Would you like me to stop?"

Ichigo shook her head. "Please… I want this." Kisshu nodded and pressed on.

Despite trying desperately to be quiet, Ichigo could no longer hold back a whimper of agony as Kisshu pushed himself in almost halfway. He looked at her again and started to say something, but Ichigo cut him off.

"No, Kisshu. It's supposed to hurt for the first time. Just keep going."

Kisshu kept pressing into her, worried but unwilling to displease her. Each cry of pain that Ichigo gave was a stab in his heart, but she begged him to continue. When he was almost all the way in, Ichigo let out a scream of agony which caused him to pull out completely.

"Ichigo, did I hurt you? Oh lord…" There was blood coming out of her womanhood, and she was sweating profusely. "Ichigo? Tell me what's wrong!"

Ichigo took in a deep breath to calm herself. "It's normal Kisshu…" He shook his head. "Don't you know that that happens when a girl loses her virginity on earth?"

Kisshu blinked and looked at her. "So… it doesn't hurt at all?"

Ichigo grimaced. "It did, but now that you broke a flap of skin that protects me…" Ichigo blushed. "You can do it as much as you like now…"

Kisshu blinked again. Then, a devilish grin made its way to his face. "Oh, koneko…" He muttered. "I am going to keep you up all night."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as Kisshu pounced on her, pushing his erection into her rapidly. He held her waist firmly with his hands, with movements that were so erratic that they left Ichigo screaming in pleasure so much, that a week later her throat would still be sore.

* * *

><p>demonluver: And that's pretty much it. I don't know if I should write a sequel or not; I've been working on quite a few projects recently. But what the heck, if this is popular enough, I'll consider writing one.<p> 


End file.
